Report 782
Report #782 Skillset: Tinkering Skill: Roseglasses Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We believe this report has already been implemented and choose to make no further changes. Problem: Tinkering's Roseglasses fall short in terms of general usefulness for bards. The glasses reduce ego costs for self-initiated abilities by 25% for the tinkerer. This does not apply to ego exerted while debating or influencing however, and neither for other dramatics abilities. Ego use actively expended for our abilities is fairly minimal as is. The glasses have no use unto themselves - where in comparison their counterpart in Spellcraft, the MagiCrown, is an enchanted item with bonus charges. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Roseglasses should do what they claim to do - reduce all ego expended by the wearer, which would include influencing, dramatics, and user initiated debate attacks. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Omit debating and psionics from the above. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make them work for mana instead, just like the magiCrown. Player Comments: ---on 2/9 @ 17:50 writes: The MagiCrown's mana reduction has a lot more general utility as well as combat utility than its counterpart in Roseglasses at the present moment. I think solution 1 is pretty reasonable, considering the impact that MagiCrown has as far as clotting and focusing, and all the various passives that use mana - most of which (but not all) are reduced by the crown. Either way, Roseglasses seem lame in comparison. I was throwing around ideas for a suitable effect for the glasses as well (since the crown doubles as an enchantment). Enchantment wouldn't work for tinkering since all the tinkerings are so specific to the objects they can be enchanted upon. Even something as simple as +1 cha would be nice, but this is kind of an afterthought. The omissions for reduced ego use are the focus of this report. ---on 2/9 @ 21:56 writes: Debate attacks should definitely be excluded from this. Debating can be wonky and lopsided enough without tinkers running around with such an advantage. Also, not a fan of increasing charisma further for the same reason. If they require additional utility, maybe having them work like a mini Mask of Esteemed Beauty, or let them work like a focus enchant. ---on 2/10 @ 16:39 writes: If MagiCrowns affect all types of mana use, then I feel that roseglasses should be given the same benefit of affecting all ego use, especially since they don't double as an enchantment. I don't really see an issue with debating because debate attacks grow the longer you debate, and being observant to patterns is really what's going to win it for you, not an ego reduction from attacks. Yeah you'll have an edge, but not an insurmountable one. ---on 2/11 @ 01:40 writes: I disagree with it affecting debating. A percentage reduction means that while the debate attacks grow larger each time, they grow at a slower rate for one side than the other. That's a very significant buff to an important aspect of the game which just isn't reasonable. Further, it should -not- affect ego costs associated with Psionics (if someone goes bard, gets the spectacles, and then skillflexes back to Mage). If it does not affect debating and does not affect psionics use, including Forcefield, then I am good with this. ---on 2/11 @ 04:02 writes: I agree with Xenthos. Exclude debating and psionics, otherwise it's fine. ---on 2/11 @ 18:12 writes: I have adjusted Solution 2 to include psionics on top of debating, to prevent the situation Xenthos has described. ---on 2/12 @ 13:15 writes: Agreed with Solution 2, and maybe Akui's idea of making it a mini-Mask of Esteemed Beauty. Maybe a 10% increase (the Mask increases by 25%, I think?). ---on 2/13 @ 01:51 writes: Solution 2 is fine by me, though I like the mini-mask idea in the comments as well ---on 2/13 @ 19:50 writes: Solution 2 sounds good. Also like the mask idea. ---on 2/15 @ 04:53 writes: Solution 2. ---on 2/17 @ 16:29 writes: Solution 2 preferred. ---on 2/17 @ 21:59 writes: Solution 2. ---on 2/17 @ 23:20 writes: Solution 2 ---on 2/19 @ 21:44 writes: Given the the fact this was already completed and implemented, I just want to put in comments that I do like the idea of it giving a minor esteem boost as well (5-10% more). I feel this is appropriate because mana reduction (from MagiCrown) is more useful on a wider variety of things in both PvP and PvE than ego reduction. It's also not a boost that will be particularly overpowered or strong, but would be a nice perk. ---on 2/20 @ 14:47 writes: Does solution 2 mean that it won't reduce ego damage from psyvamp? I disagree with it not affecting debating still, People already have advantages that others don't when it comes to debating, why is adding one more a big deal?